Always Fighting For You
by MariellaMiracle
Summary: Ib wanted to repay Garry for all he had done for her at the gallery, but it turns out she needs more help than him.


Always Fighting For You

Today is Ib's 16th birthday. The young girl had been asking her parents for driving lessons ever since she had escaped the gallery. Since she had only been able to see Garry on days where he wasn't busy, she decided learning how to drive would be much better than sitting around and waiting. She was happy to learn, after all, it was hard to trust anyone anymore after the incident at the gallery. She even found it hard to trust her parents sometimes too. But she did trust Garry. He protected her after all, even though he was scared too. She looked up at the blue sky, pulling some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She admired Garry more than one could say. It now made more sense to Ib, that Garry didn't real have his life all put together. She was fairly sure that his past was haunting him, and he didn't know what to do with his life. But even so, he protected her. He risked his life if it meant to save hers, and for that, Ib felt she owed her life to him. She vowed to do all she could to help him from now on.

A bit later, she was delighted to see the new vehicle that her parents had bought for her. She didn't any other present besides this, it was the greatest thing they could have possibly given to her at this time! Her eyes sparkled, looking at the keys her mother placed in her hand with a smile. With these, she'd be able to go visit Garry whenever she had free time, and that was what she wanted the most. Her mother placed her hand on Ib's shoulder gently. Ib's senses made her automatically tense up a little. She had been safe with her mother and father for 8 years now, but she still couldn't help but getting a small sense of fear whenever they touched her. She gave a light smile to her mom,

"Thank you..." She said, giving a nod with her head. Even now, Ib wasn't much for talking. She preferred to stay quiet and only talk when she needed to. Plus, there was still the fear she felt, and she was afraid if she said something wrong, they would send her back to that horrible place. Often times she had nightmares that she was back in the gallery. Sometimes she was all alone, wandering that horrid place forever in search of an escape that she would never find. Other times, she would have to watch as Garry died to save her life in multiple dreams. Sometimes it was being killed by one of those creatures, and sometimes Mary. Sometimes she'd wake up in tears, sweat and she always feared that one day she might wake up in blood. But the thought that scared her even more, was that she might wake up covered in Garry's blood. That horrified her more than anything else.

"Ib, we love you very much. But how about you stay home tonight? It's your birthday after all, wouldn't you like to spend it here with us?" Her father asked, patting the brunette's head. She often had joyful memories with her family, but most of that seemed fake to her now. What she saw at the gallery made more and more sense as she grew older and it made it hard for her to enjoy time with her parents much. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She found it hard to trust anything. Anyone besides Garry that is. For some reason, she found herself having no trouble trusting the purple haired boy. Ib wouldn't have minded staying home with her parents on her birthday before, but after seeing what she had the gallery, she felt like she needed to see Garry today. And she planned on doing that, even if meant that she had to sneak out during the night.

"If it's okay, I want to visit a friend today." Ib told her parents. She wasn't afraid to speak what she needed to them, but she wanted to make sure she worded everything correctly. In a way that wouldn't make them angry.

"Sure Ib, but don't spend the whole day there, alright?" Her father responded to her in a gentle voice. As much as Ib wanted to believe these were her real parents, she still wasn't sure. She unlocked her car and sat down in the driver's seat. Her thoughts from before had vanished and as she started up the vehicle, she remember that she was going to visit Garry. That made her happy. She could be with someone she felt truly comfortable with.

When she arrived at Garry's place, she noticed that the lights were on. She was glad that he was home. She made her way to his front door. He was living in an apartment now, and she hoped that she could live with him someday. Ib's cheeks turned a little pink at the thought. She took a deep breath. Why did she just think that? They couldn't possibly live together, she couldn't intrude on him like that! That would be so disrespectful and...and... Ib sighed. She really would like to live with Garry someday, but there were so many reasons she couldn't. What pulled her out of her thoughts was that she was actually standing in front of his doorstep at this moment, and she should probably knock! That's when she noticed him from the window and took a look. Garry sat on his couch, slumping. He was laid off from his job today. Another failure. Another disappointment. They couldn't even give him his check either. And he was supposed to buy something for Ib, and now he couldn't. He felt awful about it, it was her birthday today after all. He shook his head in disgust with himself. Why couldn't he just be better? He decided he still needed to buy something for her. He dug out any change from his pockets and looked around the apartment, digging for any change that he might have left laying around.

From the window, Ib was frowning. He hadn't noticed her yet, but it looked like he needed a present more than she did right now. She was happy just being able to see him, but she decided she would get him something to cheer him up. I'm sure he'd love some yummy macaroons right now! Whenever they met with each other, they always ate macaroons. The first time Ib tried them, they were wonderful! She returned to her new car, and started it up again. She was excited now, she'd be able to make Garry happy! And that alone, was all Ib wanted to do. The last thing she heard was a loud screeching.


End file.
